Operation: Absolute Chaos - Chapter 2
Alexandra POV I sighed impatiently, looking at my black watch. Next to me was Andrew, head tucked into his red hoodie, snoring. I knew Zeus wasn’t going to blast us into pieces because his son was here, but still, I freaked out. I gazed outside of the window and into the sky, trying to erase my uneasiness, but I ended up feeling even worse. “Morpheus’ seal…” Andrew suddenly muttered, snoring, “Giza…” I smiled a bit. “Excuse me.” A female voice politely said. I turned my head to find a flight attendant smiling at me. She was tall and slender, blond hair tied into a bun, and she had a whole hades lot of makeup on. In front of her was a pink service cart, packages of food and cartons of juice stacked on top of it. “What would you like to order?” She smiled. “We have a choice of apple pie and sandwich.” “Umm I’ll take the apple pie.” I told her. “What about the gentleman right there?” She politely pointed at Andrew. “Wait, please.” I smiled and glared at Andrew. “Wake up!” I whispered in his ear, shaking his shoulders. “Ummhh…” Was the only thing I got from him. The flight attendant smiled uneasily, and I sighed. “Sandwich for this kid here, please.” I finally decided. Still smiling, she quickly snatched two packages and put them on our trays. “Umm, I’d like orange juice, please.” “No juiccccce for you, demigod…” She hissed, a smile forming in her face. Wait, what? She grinned, and her fangs grew longer. Her skin turned a shade of yellowish green, and her legs turned into two tails, scales growing on them. Uh-oh. I quickly pressed my ring and slashed at her with my sword. She screamed and tumbled onto the ground, giving me enough time to release my safety belt. She growled and charged at me, a spear in her grip. Weirdly, nobody noticed it. “Andrew!” I yelled, parrying her attack. I jabbed, but she easily dodged it and slashed. I jumped back and suddenly, an idea appeared in my mind. I punched her in the face, and she dodged. I smirked and stabbed my sword through her stomach. "NO!" She shrieked, watching her whole body turn to golden dust. And soon, the annoying woman was a pile of glimmering dust. Yuck. Panting, I walked back towards my seat and slapped the half-awake Andrew. He yelped in pain. “Ouch!” He groaned. “What’s wrong?” “Oh, nothing. I’VE JUST BEEN ATTACKED BY A FREAKING SCYTHIAN DRACANAE!” I yelled in his face. People looked at me like I was crazy. “Mind your own business!” I yelled at them angrily. They shrugged and looked away. Andrew laughed. I clenched my fist and punched him in the face. “Ouch!” He protested, only to be answered by my glare. “Don’t you dare go to sleep.” I hissed at him. “Okay.” He smiled. “Hey, why do you think it attacked us-I mean you?” “I don’t know…” I frowned. “I guess there are monsters everywhere, released by Chaos.” I sighed. This was going to be a long, long journey. And turned out, it was. Suddenly, the plane shook, and I paled. "It's turbulence, nothing too bad." Andrew assured me, but somehow I got this feeling that something bad happened. I was even more assured when all of a sudden, the door of the cockpit shook, and yells entered my ears. Then suddenly, my ears rang. Someone died. Then suddenly, the plane flew downwards drastically, sending everyone screaming. The lights flickered uncontrollably. I quickly released my safety belt and grabbed Andrew's hand. He gasped. "What gives-" Before he could finish. we shadow traveled towards the cockpit. What I saw next shocked me. A cyclops was there, strangling the captain. It was bulky, its skin glowing red. The co-captain was lying on the floor, seemingly dead, blood all over him. "YOU!" I screamed. Andrew quickly ran and slashed it, but it parried with its club. "Demigod yummy." He stated, licking his lips. But Andrew was quicker, he kicked the cyclops in the face and stabbed it in the heart. "Uh-oh." It groaned, turning into golden dust. "Now what?" I screamed. We were still plummeting onto the ground, and from the window I could see solid asphalt awaiting us. We were going to crash land in a city. "DO SOMETHING!" I screamed again at Andrew, holding onto anything I could. He quickly jumped onto the pilot's seat and flicked some switches, pressing some buttons. "Hang on!" He yelled, grabbing the steer. And yet, we were still falling. I screamed. Then suddenly, the plane regained balance and soared into the sky. My knees trembled and I dropped to the ground, panting in shock. "How the hades did you do that?" I asked him. "No idea." He shrugged. Category:Operation: Absolute Chaos Category:Chapter Page